Jealous Spies Make Competitive Girlfriends
by musingsofnobody
Summary: He finds out that a jealous bad ass spy like Sarah Walker is far more dangerous that any weapon of mass destruction. But his love declarations should put her at ease, right? WRONG! Not until his exes come into the picture.


AN: Helloooooo people! I've been away for too long! It's nice to be back. Anyhow, this story is an attempt to retrieve that magic pen. I feel like I've lost it. Ugh. Anyway, this'll be a 3 or 4 chapter story. Here's the first bit. It's short, only coz I'm too eager to get something out.

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Walker had never been the most eloquent speaker. Hell, it took her three years to tell Chuck Bartowski how she feels about him. Remembering it now, she thinks she did give a pretty decent speech.

She had been waiting for him to come home that day. Sitting on the couch, and with a magazine in hand, she didn't think she could contain it for another minute. So when he finally arrives, she doesn't let him speak first and even cuts him off midsentence.

"I love you." A rush of emotions and a sudden eloquence comes to her, and the next thing she knows, she's become a sappy girl who's confessing her feelings to the love of her life. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to say it, but I've never felt this way. Before you, the only future I can think about was my next mission. And now, all I can think about is a future with you."

And as if that wasn't long enough, or grand (for someone like her) she repeats the three words she had longed to say. "_I love you, Chuck_." The memory never fails to make her smile – even if she did find out later on that he lied to her about his true condition.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck Bartowski is a whole different story. If his memory serves him right, there had been countless times he'd expressed his love for the woman in question. And they weren't just simple I love you's. Somehow, he always managed to come up with some unplanned speech which often resulted into a grand confession, that either ended with a kiss or heartbreak. Of course, that was before everybody finally realized that they should just be together.

He tries to recall one of his love confessions. It was when he found out Sarah's leaving for Washington, and Ellie had just given him a lesson on what being a Bartowski is. He and the woman in question were alone at the Castle. He figured there was no better time to say it than now. He figured, it might be the last time he'll see her. So he thought,_ now or never_.

He doesn't quite remember his exact words, but he remembers the feeling and the fighting spirit he had that moment. "And since I've given the fancy, eloquent version of this speech before, right now, I'm just gonna be blunt and honest." He paused for a moment, as if preparing for the greatest part of his love declaration.

"I love you. One more time, just because it feels really nice to say, _I love you_. I feel like I've been bottling this up forever, **I love you**." In the middle of the speech, he remembers Sarah trying to cut him off, but his resolve is much stronger.

He manages to tell her that they are perfect for each other and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Needless to say, such love declaration ended with a kiss. And as if it still wasn't enough, he tells her one more time. "_**I love you, Sarah Walker**_. Always have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They try to make the most of the short moments they get in between assignments. Last time, they went on a weekend trip. Nobody really knew where they had gone off to. Today, both of them lie on _their_ bed, in comfortable silence. Minutes later, Sarah is forced to decide for both of them.

"We should get up." She says, trying to convince him and herself in the process. They'd end up cuddling in bed all day if she doesn't take initiative. Not that she didn't like the idea, but she promised to clean their place today.

"Just 10 more minutes.." Chuck replied as he pulled Sarah closer, as if not wanting to lose body contact. He had gone so accustomed to it that it just felt wrong to be away from her. Much to both of their dismays, they both receive a message from the Castle asking them to report - ASAP.

Chuck lets out a displeased grunt as he is forced to let go of Sarah. "Are they being serious? Really? Our last mission just ended the other day!" Sarah could feel his frustration. They've been going to a lot of missions lately.

"Come on, Chuck. Somebody needs to keep the world safe." Frustrated as she is, Sarah knew that the faster they get there, the faster the mission will end, and the faster they can go back to their sort-of-non-spy-related lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it. I know it's sketchy, but it'll get clearer, I promise! :) Just please let me know you guys are still there. Hehe. :D


End file.
